


Francine's Morning

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Baking, Bonding, Confessions, Cookies, Drama, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Langley Falls, Mornings, One Shot, Plans, Secret Admirer, Socialism, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francine was home alone as per usual, and thankfully she had a couple more hours to spare before her family returns home from their day duties. Freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, alone time, and possibly a magazine to read... Francine really did fancy a little company, too. She wanted to enjoy these biscuits with someone at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Francine's Morning

Just like every other business day of the week, Stan was most likely undergoing a top secret mission at the C.I.A; Steve was at school and presumably trying to get a date with every attractive girl in his class, Hayley was most likely bonding with Jeff, and Roger was in all likelihood throwing a fashion montage in the attic. Other than that, Francine was home alone, now finished with the recurring chores on her check list, and now she had nothing else to do other than to wait. She had a few ideas in mind, although she was never so sure about them. Stan would never like the thought of her getting her own career; he would never like the idea of her basically having a life to live for. With that, Francine was stuck. Even though being a housewife might just possibly be the easiest job yet, boredom also seemed to follow from time to time.

A pleasing smile soon painted Francine's cherry-pink lips the minute she rested her gaze over the many delicious biscuits that she had just baked, chocolate chip cookies to be exact. Although before she found it difficult to choose between chocolate chip and oatmeal, seeing as she fancied both flavours this morning. Francine decided to bake a lovely bunch of chocolate chip instead; she really craved a sweet treat to enjoy. The minute she pulled the tray out from inside the oven, she proceeded to pop the many warm cookies onto a large plate. It was currently during the late morning as the timepiece continued to tick and tick, Francine was home alone as per usual, and thankfully she had a couple more hours to spare before her family returns home from their day duties. With that, Francine decided to take advantage of the peaceful moment and bake herself a warm treat for the time being. Perhaps she should invite a friend over to keep her company? Or maybe a friend of hers would randomly visit and knock on the front door? Who knew! Freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, alone time, and possibly a magazine to read... Francine really did fancy a little company, too. She wanted to enjoy these biscuits with someone at least. Taking a seat onto the nearby couch, Francine soon picked up her mobile phone from the coffee table and dialled her friend's number.

Oh, who in Langley Falls should she contact? Should she contact Brenda? Or, perhaps even Linda?

"I'm on my way." Linda answered sweetly as she soon ended the call in a flash, now beginning to walk over from her porch. She bit down onto her bottom lip and hoped today would finally be the day; she hoped that today her dream would finally bloom into reality. She bravely adjusted her yellowish shirt so it would show off a bit more cleavage as soon as she approached Francine's doorstep, moments before beginning to gently knock on the front door, now waiting to be greeted by the adoring housewife. Linda cleared her throat somewhat as she waited, even beginning to gussy up her black bobbed locks as she did so.

Upon heeding the sudden knock at the door, Francine quickly shot up from the living room settee, now standing up right as she hastily brushed down her pinkish dress. Francine was not hoping to receive a visit from Linda _yet_ , not right after the phone call anyway. But, who in Langley Falls should keep a woman waiting? A cheerful beam still decorated Francine's features; she quickly set the plate of chocolate chip cookies down onto the coffee table nearby. Now with a deep breath, Francine soon opened the front door, and thus greeting her neighbour with the same smile she wielded before.

"Linda, you were quick!" Francine commented with a giggle, opening the front door a tad wider for the other to enter. "Feel free to come in!" But of course, Francine never seemed to notice the exposed cleavage that Linda wanted her to see. As always, Francine remained oblivious.

Oh, she nearly melted at the sight of Francine, just like every time she saw the gorgeous blonde standing before her. She smiled in return and gave her close friend a pleasant hug, which was pretty normal for her. "Well, I wasn't doing anything at home." Linda admitted in response to Francine, still smiling as she stepped into Francine's house now. However, a very enticing smell just so happened to tease her nostrils the second she entered the dwelling, all until her gaze chanced upon a wonderful dish of cookies on the coffee table ahead. "Oh, that smells delightful. I take it those are chocolate chip cookies, am I right?" Linda questioned, looking to the blonde, she could almost feel her stomach rumble at the mere scent of those delicious treats. To Linda, Francine was simply perfect.

"I just thought I'd treat myself for the morning, you know? Stan is at work, Steve's at school, and Hayley is most likely somewhere with Jeff. I thought I'd take advantage while it's still so quiet." Francine soon closed the door behind her, moments before turning to face Linda once more. Approaching the other, Francine took yet another seat onto the settee, glancing up at Linda as she proceeded to lightly tap the free space beside her. "We have so much to catch up on! How're you and Bob doing? Are you both still together?" Francine asked, attempting to start a conversation with a rather personal question, she leaned forward a little and pinched a biscuit from the plate as she did so. "Oh, and feel free to help yourself to a cookie!"

All she had in mind were the words 'I wanna take advantage of you' when listening to Francine talk and talk, Linda simply wanted to pin her against the nearest wall and greet those tempting pink lips with her own. Although, unfortunately it was not as easy as that, she needed to have her way with Francine first.

Linda eventually moved over and sat down beside the other. "No we divorced, neither of us were happy so he is off doing whatever." Linda finally answered with a faint shrug, moments before reaching out towards the coffee table to collect a warm chocolate chip biscuit from the plate, soon taking a bite. Oh, these cookies were so good! Linda chewed and chewed after each bite, chewing with her mouth closed of course, and making sure to swallow the treat before speaking. "How are things with you, Francine?"

"Oh..." Placing the palm of her right-hand onto the heart of her chest with guilt, Francine frowned a little at Linda's response. She was never expecting Linda and Bob to _break up;_ Francine had always thought they made a good couple. "I'm so sorry to hear about your divorce! It must be difficult—but are you two still living together, though?" Francine asked, now lowering her hand from her chest. "As for me, things just never get old I guess. Lately I've been thinking about applying for a job, but then I know Stan wouldn't like that." Francine blabbered on, shaking her head lightly at the thought. "But apart from that, things are just... never changing." Francine finished, shrugging her shoulders gently.

Linda shook her head and merely chuckled somewhat at Francine's words, eyeing Francine with a more bitter smile now. "No, he moved out but he had some business to take care of so I let him stay the night. We are still friends." Tilting her head to one side slightly as her dark bobbed locks followed with the motion, her gaze was still fixed on Francine as she listened to Francine speak. "Well, why don't we change it up?" Linda suggested, scooting a tad closer to Francine. "Break up the schedule. You got some wine, let's crack it open and play truth or dare like the kids do."

What was Linda implying exactly? Francine thought, pouting her pinkish lips at Linda's response and thus pausing for a moment to listen and think. Break up the schedule, crack open a bottle of deluxe wine, play truth or dare... it could be a way to kill the last few hours Francine had left of this morning, that was for sure. Her hands were still resting in her lap as she still held half a cookie, not yet finished with it. Francine took yet another slow bite of her biscuit as she thought; now finishing it as she soon started to brush down the material of her pink dress afterwards. Francine hummed in response to Linda, shooting quick glimpses from the many cookie crumbs spilled on her dress, and then towards the Iranian woman sitting beside her on the settee.

"...I guess that could work." Francine finally returned with a slow nod, smiling widely another time. "It's always fun to spend time with you anyway, Linda." Francine admitted, cackling the last few words as she spoke, even a little dusting of pink now stained her features with embarrassment.

"And it's my most favourite times to spend time with you, Franny. Now, where do you keep the good wine?" Linda questioned before rising up from the settee, making her way to the kitchen now. A game of truth or dare? It was such a child's game in Linda's opinion, but Linda knew it could possibly work. Maybe it could help her get Francine relaxed, and thus encourage her to purpose cheating on Stan. That was the hardest hurdle, to encourage someone to break vows like that. It was difficult, but for Francine it would be so worth it.


End file.
